fantendofandomcom-20200222-history
Goku (Yuyuki)
This article is about the character from the Famicom Disk System title Yūyūki. For other characters of the same name, see Goku. |gender=Male |species=Monkey |status=Alive |class=Monkey King |weapon= staff |series=''Famicom Mukashibanashi'' |first_appearance=''Famicom Mukashibanashi: Yūyūki'' (1989) |aliases=Monkey (猿) Sun Wukong (孫悟空) |relations=Chao (considered family) |friends=Chao, Sanza, Gojo, Hakkai (presently) Gyumaou (formerly) |enemies=Gyumaou (presently) Oshakasama (formerly) |title=Goku }} Goku (Japanese: ごくう Goku) is the main protagonist of the 1989 adventure game Famicom Mukashibanashi: Yūyūki released exclusively in Japan for the Famicom Disk System. Goku is the rude and selfish Monkey King, who was exiled to the Earth by Oshakasama after attempting to take over Heaven alongside a bull named Gyumaou. After crash-landing in a meteor, Goku is found by a young girl named Chao, who takes the monkey in and gives him his current name before being separated and forced to journey to find each other. As Yūyūki is heavily based on the Chinese novel Journey to the West, so too is Goku. Goku's name and role are based upon that of Sun Wukong, a character from legends who is thought to have originated during the Song dynasty. Physical Appearance Goku's physical appearance differs a fair bit between his in-game sprite and the artwork of him from Yūyūki, with the only major similarity being that Goku is a brown monkey. Goku's sprite depicts him as having a very long face, and wearing a brown tunic (matching the colour of his hair) with a black belt, similarly brown pants, and black shoes. In his artwork, Goku wears a golden circlet around his head, a red tunic with white cuffs and similar pants, a yellow neckerchief, a white cloth belt, and black shoes. Artwork of Goku also depicts him with prominent black eyebrows. All-in-all, Goku's in-game sprite gives him an appearance closer to that of a monkey, whereas his artwork makes him more humanoid. Abilities While little is known about Goku's natural talents outside of his proficiency in wielding a staff (in Chinese legends, this staff is known as Rúyì Jīn Gū Bàng), it can be assumed that he shares all of the same abilities as Sun Wukong in Journey to the West. Sun Wukong is often described as an exceptional fighter, capable of taking on many of heaven's strongest warriors with ease, and this trait can be seen in Goku's willingness to do what he must to find Chao and defeat Gyumaou, a bull yokai whose ruthless attitude has, unlike Goku's, been stoked since his initial exile. In Journey to the West and other Chinese stories, Sun Wukong has been described as immortal, and has the power to near-perfectly transform into 72 different people and objects; while these transformations are essentially complete replicas of the one he intends to mimic, Sun Wukong's tail always remains. In addition to his transformation abilities, Sun Wukong's hairs each carry a magical ability, and can be used to create clones of himself, or other animals, people, objects, and weapons. Sun Wukong is also capable of using a variety of different spells, namely spells to control the wind, part water, freeze his opponents, and create protective barriers against demons. In many different pieces of media based upon Journey to the West, Sun Wukong is commonly seen utilizing the Ǒusībùyúnlǚ boots gifted to him by the Dragon King of the North Sea, Ào Ming, which allows him to walk atop clouds, particularly Sun Wukong's own magical cloud Jīn Dǒu Yún. Game Appearances Jake's Super Smash Bros. Goku appears as a default playable character in Jake's Super Smash Bros. Goku is the sole representative of Yūyūki in the game, which is classified as a different series from the other Famicom Mukashibanashi titles. While almost the rest of the playable cast has movesets based upon their appearances in their home titles, Goku's moveset is instead more inspired by Sun Wukong's appearances in Chinese legends, primarily utilizing aspects of Wukong's appearance in Journey to the West as inspiration for his moves. In both Goku and Sun Wukong's backstory, the monkey was sealed away in a mountain prison for 500 years, only to be freed by a passing stranger - in Goku's case, Chao the young girl. Goku's Final Smash in Super Smash Bros. is an interpretation of this part of his history, summoning columns of light to trap foes before launching them away by rising a mountain out of the ground. This move is named after the mantra written on the paper talisman the Buddha that imprisoned Sun Wukong used to keep him sealed away, Om Mani Padme Hum. Barring one, Goku's palette swaps are all based upon different species of monkey. Goku's final alternate costume is based off the design of Super Saiyan Goku from the Dragon Ball franchise. Gallery Goku-Yuyuki.png Goku SSB.png|Render by Goku SSBR.png|Render by }} Category:Playable Characters Category:Main Characters Category:Protagonists Category:Main Heroes Category:Kings Category:Royalty Category:Nintendo Characters Category:Non-fanon characters